Just Cause 2: Panauan Uprising
Just Cause 2: Panauan Uprising is a fan fiction project by SpartanEditor777, set in Panau after the events of Just Cause 2. It is a StoryFire exclusive by the author "Sonoda" and can only be read on there. Panauan Uprising Synopsis In 2009, the Obama-era U.S. Government sent in Agent Rico Rodriguez, Agent Maria Kane, and Agent Marshall to kill the autocratic president, Pandak "Baby" Panay, while eliminating the government in the process by helping three major criminal factions. After the Agency was done in Panau, they appointed a new U.S. friendly president and left the island completely. By doing this, Panau was flung into a decade long civil war, where gun and drug smuggling operations were rampant, human trafficking was in full force, and petty gangsters had the opportunity to become full-blown criminal overlords. Panauan Uprising follows the story of six agents from the Agency who are sent on a secret operation, dubbed "Panauan Freedom," to restore the Republic of Panau, nine years after the events of Just Cause 2. Their mission is to protect the United States and restore democracy, peace, and prosperity in the Republic of Panau. By doing so, they must end the drug and gun smuggling operations from Panau, human trafficking, defeating all criminal factions within Panau, liberate provinces, military property, cleanse civilized areas, and form a brand new government. Episodes Episode 1: Pilot Description: This is a narrative episode that covers the recent history of the United States' warfare, leading up to the secret operation in the Republic of Panau. From Bush's war on terrorism and finding fictitious WMD's in Iraq to Obama's continuation of the endless wars in the Middle East, the American People were becoming more and more outraged and discontent that the government was deploying countless troops and wasting millions upon billions of dollars. However, no one was ever focused on Panau... Panau was South East Asia's best-kept secret, after all. Episode 2: The Art of The Deal Description: On January 2nd, 2019, a private meeting was held in the Situation Room between President Trump and CIA Adviser Daniel Hawkins in regards to growing international urgencies. The Republic of Panau was the main concern of the meeting. CIA Adviser Daniel Hawkins had to use quick wit against Donald Trump to convince him to send personnel to Panau. President Trump was very reluctant on sending troops to Panau, as he was trying to pull out of the Middle East and end unneeded wars. However, CIA Adviser Daniel Hawkins did convince Trump that an unresolved Panau will affect the border crisis and Americans at home worse than it already is by bringing up the illegal gun and drug smuggling operations, human trafficking, and illegal immigration routes all coming from Panau. Because of Hawkin's persuasion, the two reached a deal of six experienced elite agents being sent as a "Clean Up Crew" of sorts to operate in Panau. Episode 3: Meet The Agents Description: On January 8th, 2019 at 9:000 on the dot, six days after CIA Adv. Daniel Hawkins' private meeting in the Situation Room with Donald Trump, all six specifically and carefully chosen special agents operating all around the world were summoned by the Agency and replaced by other agents to fill their former spot for the sake of Operation: Panauan Freedom. As they all landed and unloaded at the Joint Andrews Air Force Base as instructed, they had a quick greeting with their boss Daniel Hawkins' and packed into a blacked-out government van, and sped off to the White House for mission prep. Only two of the six, Desmond and Adams, had worked with each other only once, but the rest introduced themselves to each other for the first time. Episode 4: The Set Up Description: With all of the Agents collected for their upcoming mission, President Trump and CIA Adviser Daniel Hawkins discuss what the agents will be doing over there, and where they will land for mission debriefing. The Panauan Government has the Selatan Archipelago secured, with Paya Laus as their designated landing zone. They were provided with updated PDA's to serve fit for modern times. The modifications these PDA's include are direct talk, note-taking, and a higher resolution 3D view of the map. Upon the meeting with the Agents, the CIA Adviser, and President Donald Trump, they all decided to initiate Operation Panauan Freedom. Episode 5: Op.(eration) Panauan Freedom Description: On October 9th, one hour before midnight, on a dark, wet, and rainy night, Operation Panauan Freedom was in full effect. CIA Adviser Daniel Hawkins and the Agents arrived at the Joint Andrews Air Force Base, where they met their C-130 pilots Elang and Yuda, both Sunni Muslims born in South East Asia. The drenched team introduced themselves, and everyone was on the same plan and page for the mission. While drenched, the team went into the plane, departing from Daniel Hawkings, and flew over the United States, over the Pacific, over the South China Sea, and to Panau. However, upon reaching Panauan Airspace, the USAF Pilots ran into trouble with unknown Panauan hostiles in Si-47 Leopard jects. Refusing to land, the Agency's C-130 was shot down and crashed into a forested hillside next to Paya Laus, their original LZ. Episode 6: Clean Up Crew: Description: The Agency's C-130 was inevitably going to go down crashing. The Panauan Si-47 jet fighters substantially damaged the plane with all Agency personnel, guns, equipment, and other miscellaneous cargo inside. The agents grasped their rifles and belongings for their dear life while trying to find cover to survive the crash. They hid under benches in the plane, in cargo boxes, or whatever they thought was going to protect them just enough. In the end of the crash, all agents were alive but not operational. Commander Ayad Gung and Colonel Qaid Shing oversaw the C-130 get shot down, and commanded their platoon of Panauan troops to shoot down the Si-47 Leopard in an attempt to save the C-130. To no avail, the commander and colonel, alongside two Panauan troops rushed to an MV Quartermaster and rushed to the end of the road leading to the airbase. On foot, the Panauan personnel collected Agency assets, agents, and investigated the scene. However, one of the agents was still operational and became alarmed, resulting in him fleeing the scene and going his own way... For now... Story Development Panauan Uprising is a series of episodes in text format and is a StoryFire exclusive series by the author "Sonoda". It was first debuted on October 21st, 2019 in Butte, Montana, and continued development in Moab, Utah and Torrey, Utah. (To be updated.) This story was originally written by the same author on Storyfire: https:// storyfire. app. link/ LBnYECxua1 | (remove spaces). Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects